


First Time For Everything

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [11]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: Charles Smith gets a good fuck





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: red-dead-lady

There’s a first time for everything, right?

“Someone's eager.” you said after pulling back from your heated kiss with Charles to catch your breath. Charles said nothing but attached his lips to yours once more. As the two of you kissed passionately, you pushed Charles’s back into a tree, your hands found the buttons of Charles’s shirt as you greedily ripped his shirt off.

You lips began to work there way down Charles’s neck and chest whilst your hands fumbled with his belt. When your lips found Charles’s nipple he let out a low moan and threaded his fingers through your hair while your hand played with his other nipple. You removed your lips and smirked up at him as your fingers delicately twisted his nipple, “You like that?”

Charles moaned, “Yes!” he cried out as you gave his nipple a sharp tug. The both of you were already hard and your pants had been all but thrown into the wind.

You kissed his lips, “What do you want? Hmmm? Tell daddy.”

Charles let out a whine at your loss of contact, “Please! Please fuck me!” he begged.

You let out a dark chuckle, “Well, if you insist.” you practically tossed Charles to the floor of the forest as you unsheathed your own cock and produced a small tube of vaseline from your shirt pocket. Charles was on his hands and knees, his ass out and waiting for your cock. Quickly, you dipped two fingers into the vaseline and pushed them into Charles’s waiting hole.

Charles shrieked a little bit from the sudden coldness of the vaseline inside his tight hole. As you fingered him open, more and more moans poured from his mouth. “Oh, daddy!” he cried out as you fingered him harder. Your fingers seemed to know every spot that would Carles squeal. You curled your fingers and suddenly Charles was cumming in thick white spurts. You jerked your fingers out, leaving Charles to whimper.

“Here you go, baby.” you said as you lubed your cock up with the vaseline. You got on your knees behind Charles and spread his cheeks with your hand before shoving your cock in. Charles let out a shriek turned moan and tried to push back onto your cock. “Very eager.” you tisked as you began to move your hips back and forth.

Charles’s moans as you hit his prostate with every thrust made you finish faster than normal, but not before him. When you finally came, you were fully sheathed inside of Charles. You stood and tucked your now flaccid cock back into your pants,”What do we say?” you asked, admiring your view of Charles’s leaking ass.

“Thank you, daddy.” Charles said, as he struggled to move himself, he would definitely have a limp.

You smirked, “Good. Now up clean yourself up.” you said before turning on your heel and stalking off pack to camp, hoping that Bill wasn't on watch duty.


End file.
